Accelerometers function by detecting the displacement of a proof mass under inertial forces. One technique of detecting the force and acceleration is to measure the displacement of the mass relative to a frame. Another technique is to measure the stress induced in resonators as they counteract inertial forces of the proof mass. The stress may, for example, be determined by measuring the change in the frequencies of the resonators as the accelerometer is subjected to an outside force.